


Linguistics [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Charity Auctions, Community: help_haiti, Length: 30-45 minutes, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the words.</p><p>A podfic of Linguistics, written by stillane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistics [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliranteverse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deliranteverse).
  * Inspired by [Linguistics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3713) by stillane. 



> Thanks to deliranteverse who bought me at help_haiti, also to stillane for letting me record and cybel for making the cover art and podbook version of it. :)

  
**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/SGA-Linguistics%20by%20stillane-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/SGA-Linguistics%20by%20stillane-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 34:05


End file.
